


Náhody neexistují

by MollyKatz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKatz/pseuds/MollyKatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jim zjistil, že někdo unesl jeho odstřelovače. Aby ho dostal zpět, musí zaplatit výkupné. Jim zaplatil, ale únosce nedodržel svou část dohody. Poslední co Jim uslyšel, byly dva výstřely.</p></blockquote>





	1. Únos

„Chci s ním mluvit, hned!" řekl Jim naštvaně.

„Nejdřív splň moje požadavky a já ho pustím."

„Nic ti nedám! Pusť ho nebo zemřeš!" křikl Jim s jistotou v hlase.

Muž se hlasitě zasmál. „Nejspíš zapomínáš, že tvého lovce mám já," odmlčel se, pak dodal. „Do dvaceti čtyř hodin převeď peníze na účet, jinak si hledej nového lovce," řekl muž a zavěsil.

 

O dvě hodiny dříve.

 

„Budete si přát?" zeptal se uvaděč v restauraci.

„Ano. Mám rezervaci na jméno Smith," řekl Jim a rozhlédl se po restauraci.

Uvaděč hledal jméno v knize, pak kývl na Jima, aby ho následoval.

„Číšník vás hned obslouží."

„Děkuji," řekl Jim a sundal si sako, které pověsil na věšák vedle stolu a posadil se.

V restauraci nebylo moc hostů, to Jimovi vyhovovalo. Přestože venku mrzlo, uvnitř bylo příjemné teplo.

„Dobrý večer, máte vybráno?" zeptal se číšník.

„Skotskou s ledem, prosím."

Číšník přikývl, zapsal si objednávku a odešel.

Jim pozoroval dřevěné kukačky zavěšené na zdi.

Po hodině seděl stále sám. Přestal netrpělivě sledovat hodiny, věděl, že jeho společník už nepřijde. Objednal si další skotskou. Vypil jich hodně, ale aby se motal a nedokázal sám chodit, to nestačilo.

„Zaplatím," oznámil suše Jim, když mu číšník donesl objednané pití. Napil se a zaplatil. Chvíli si hrál se skleničkou, pak dopil zbytek skotské, oblékl si sako a odešel.

Domů přišel po půl desáté. Aniž by rozsvítil, automaticky se vydal do ložnice. Cestou ale zakopl o cosi na podlaze a spadl na schody. Zvedl se a rozsvítil. Na podlaze před schodištěm ležel muž s nožem zabodnutým v krku.

Jim ucukl a projel jím strach. „Kurva…" vyhrkl ze sebe a rozhlídl se.

„Sebastiane! Do prdele, Sebby! Kde sakra jsi?!" křičel Jim a prohledával všechny pokoje v bytě. Sebastian nebyl k nalezení.

Malý stolek v obýváku byl rozbitý a všude se válely věci spadené z polic. Pod rozbitým sklem a dřevem z rozbitého stolku, uviděl Sebastianovu zbraň. Hrábl do hromádky střepů a vzal zbraň. Pořezal si ruce o střepy, ale bylo mu to jedno.

Se zbraní přistoupil k mrtvole u schodiště. „Tak kde je?" zeptal se ho. „Kam jste ho kurva, odvlekli?!" zařval Jim a do mrtvoly vyprázdnil zásobník. Zhroutil se na podlahu a zabořil tvář do zkrvavených dlaní.

V tichu se ozval známý tón. Jim rychle vytáhl mobil z kapsy. Na displeji blikal nápis -SM-. Jim hovor přijal.

„Sebby, kde jsi?"

Ozvalo se jen mumlání.

„Kdo je to?" zeptal se Jim nejistě.

Bylo ticho. „Už si mě asi nepamatuješ, Jamesi," ozval se muž na druhé straně.

Nebyl to Sebastianův hlas, ale Jimovi přišel povědomý.

„Kde je Sebastian?!" okřikl ho Jim.

„Tvůj lovec je tady se mnou," řekl muž. Chytl Sebastiana za vlasy a škubl, tak silně, aby Moran zaklonil hlavu. „Nevypadá špatně," dodal muž pobaveně.

„Kdo jsi?"

„Zhruba před rokem jsi mě chtěl zabít, vzpomínáš si? Tvůj ex-lovec byl velice důkladný ohledně mého lovce, ale byl neopatrný. No, zkrátka neuspěl. A teď nadešel čas na pomstu. Chci padesát milionu a tvůj nový lovec bude žít," oznámil muž.

„Chci s ním mluvit, hned!" řekl Jim naštvaně.

„Nejdřív splň moje požadavky a já ho pustím."

„Nic ti nedám! Pusť ho nebo zemřeš!" křikl Jim s jistotou v hlase.

Muž se hlasitě zasmál. „Nejspíš zapomínáš, že tvého lovce mám já," odmlčel se, pak dodal. „Do dvaceti čtyř hodin převeď peníze na účet, jinak si hledej nového lovce," řekl muž a zavěsil.

Jim svěsil ruku a upustil mobil na zem. Nebyl schopen cokoliv udělat, jen klečel na podlaze a zíral do prázdna.

Mobil na podlaze zabrněl. Jim ho zvedl a otevřel zprávu.

-Zítra tě kontaktuji ohledně převodu peněz- ve zprávě bylo i číslo účtu.

Jim hlasitě zařval a mrskl mobil do zdi, ten se při nárazu rozletěl na tři kusy.

 

Další den.

 

Jimovi volal muž, který stál za Sebastianovým únosem.

„Peníze jsem převedl, teď pusť Sebastiana," řekl Jim.

„Jen si to ověřím," řekl muž a nastalo ticho. „Vidím, že máš svého lovce v oblibě," řekl muž spokojeně.

„Pusť ho. Chci s ním mluvit."

„To bych mohl, ale moje pomsta by nebyla úplná, vzhledem k tomu, že mi tvůj lovec zabil toho mého." řekl muž s klidem.

„Cože! Poslal jsem ti ty podělaný prachy, tak splň svůj slib!" řekl Jim naštvaně.

„Jamesi, uklidni se. Dobře víš, že nemůžeš věřit někomu, kdo žádá výkupné. Při propuštění rukojmí by mohla být odhalena moje totožnost a to já nechci," řekl muž pobaveně. „Nicméně je to jedna z tvých hlavních praktik, pokud se nemýlím. Takže řekni sbohem, lovče," dodal muž.

V telefonu se ozvaly dva výstřely.

Jim sebou trhl a strnul. Jak mohl dopustit, že jeho voják padl. Kdo byl poslední oběť jeho bývalého odstřelovače? Nemohl si vzpomenout, jelikož v jeho hlavě se hemžily myšlenky o Sebastianovi a dvou výstřelech.


	2. Nečekaný host

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim zjistil, že někdo unesl jeho odstřelovače. Aby ho dostal zpět, musí zaplatit výkupné. Jim zaplatil, ale únosce nedodržel svou část dohody. Poslední co Jim uslyšel, byly dva výstřely.

Sebastian seděl na židli se skloněnou hlavou. V hlavě měl zmatek, a když otevřel oči, bylo to ještě podivnější. Nikde nebyla žádná krev ani zbytky jeho mozku.

 _Jsem mrtvej? Ale proč jsem pořád tady? Nejsem mrtvej… zatím. Musí to bejt mizernej střelec, když nedokáže zabít někoho jedinou kulkou, natož dvěma._ Pomyslel si Sebastian, když si uvědomil, že stále svázaný a živý.

„Kdo je tam?!" hulákal muž stojící za ním.

„Co to sakra meleš?" mumlal Sebastian.

„Ty drž hubu!" okřikl ho muž a přiložil Sebastianovi zbraň k hlavě. „Vylez nebo ho zabiju!" rozkřikl se muž znovu.

Sebastian zbystřil. _Pokud ho střelil muž za ním, hlaveň zbraně, kterou ucítil na zátylku, by byla teplá, ale není._ Uvažoval Sebastian.

Mírně natočil hlavu na stranu. Jen několik kroků od něj ležel na zemi jeden z únosců. Když se podíval na druhou stranu, uviděl druhého komplice ve stejné poloze - s dírou v hlavě a v kaluži krve plné zbytků jejich mozku. Sebastian pochopil, že náboje nepatřili jemu, jak zprvu myslel.

Nastalo ticho a Sebastian cítil, jak tlak zbraně ztěžknul a nutil ho sklonit hlavu. Zhruba po minutě zazněl další výstřel a muž se skácel na podlahu.

Sebastian se pomalu napřímil a rozhlížel se za sebe, jak mu to jen poloha na židli dovolila. „Kdo jsi?" zeptal se a čekal na odpověď. Uslyšel jen spokojený povzdech a kroky směřující k němu.

"Vypadáš hrozně," řekl neznámý.

„Naser si," odbyl ho Sebastian. Když chtěl zaklonit hlavu, aby se podíval, kdo to je, neznámý mu v tom zabránil.

„Vím, že jsme se dlouho neviděli, ale být hned tak hrubý? To tě matka neučila slušnému chování?"

Sebastian mlčel a snažil si uvolnit ruce, ale marně.

„Dobře tedy, vidím, že nemáš náladu na povídání, tak přejdu rovnou k věci. Nelíbí se mi, že jsi zhruba před pěti minutami usiloval o porušení dohody nebo raději smlouvy? No, vlastně je to jedno ale…"

„O čem to kurva, meleš?" přerušil ho Sebastian.

Neznámý mu daroval pohlavek. „Mluv slušně, Sebastiane."

Sebastian zaťal pěsti, aby se uklidnil. „Co po mě chceš?"

„Dodržení naši smlouvy."

„Nejspíš je to pro tebe důležité," pousmál se Sebastian, „Ale já nemám tušení, o jaké smlouvě mluvíš, a už vůbec nevím, co v té údajné smlouvě stojí," řekl Sebastian.

Neznámý mu prohrábl vlasy. Sebastian se vzpouzel, ale bylo to k ničemu. „Dovol, abych ti oživil paměť," řekl neznámy a slabě Sebastiana zatáhl za vlasy tak, aby zaklonil hlavu a viděl mu do tváře. „Jsem jediný, kdo tě může zabít, Sebastiane."


End file.
